


Full of Sound and Fury

by Bootsrcool



Series: The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Oneshot Dumpster [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gold Sick Company, Gold Sickness (Tolkien), M/M, The One Ring - Freeform, They get better, magic arkenstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: Based on the prompt that the Arkenstone is magic and when Bilbo touches it, he sees the future. https://www.wattpad.com/171948331-the-hobbit-prompt-ideas-arkenstone-is-magic-ish“No.” Bilbo whispered, walking down into the dip of gold.“Bilbo?”“It's the Arkenstöne.” Bilbo said barely audible, bending down to pick it up, but the instant his fingertips brushed the surface of the oh so shiny rock, his whole body clenched, his hand grasping the jewel. For a second all Bilbo could see was white before pain erupted through first his head, then his whole body.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So! Two of my friends sat me down and forced the Lord of the Rings down my throat. Then the Hobbit.  
> ...  
> Needless to say, my muse caught and I am quoting LotR all the time and driving my coworkers insane.
> 
> :)

Bilbo was tired. He was cold but sweaty, his fingers dumb and his hands imprinted with the face of Erebors coins. Next to him Bofur grunted as a small avalanche of coins filled the hole he was digging in the gold sea. When he looked around, he saw the others of the company digging around. Thorin was below Bilbo, shifting his way through the treasure. From a distance, he could hear Kíli and Fíli throwing coins around or whining. The occasional prank was also pulled on the nearby dwarves who were muttering complaints.

Looking down at the gold, Bilbo sighed. Winter was almost upon the mountain and the Hobbit was not as resistant to the cold as dwarves were. He was freezing, surrounded by metal and stone and jewels. He wanted to be sitting next to a warm fire, a heartedly burning hearth with flames licking at the crackling logs, a book in his hand and his new found family and friend's singing or talking or even snoring for Yavannas sake! Anything but here, looking for a shiny stone that has no value to him. The only reason he was still looking for the blasted thing was because Thorin asked him to stay. It didn't help that Kili and Fili were giving him those eyes behind Thorin. The eyes that screamed don't abandon me!

So here he was. Looking up at the stone ceiling, Bilbo muttered a quick prayer to Yavanna before standing up and walking towards where Balin had found a usable bathing room. Most of the section the company were staying in was either falling apart from neglect or was destroyed by Smaug. one part of the city was blocked off due to a cave in and the only parts easily accessible were the throne room, the servants quarters and part of the royal wing.the servants communal bathing room the only one besides a private one in the Heir apparents quarters that Thorin had given use to his sister sons.

As he stepped past Thorin on his way, the king barely looked up from where his hands were buried in the gold of his ancestors, focused on digging up the Arkenstöne. Dwalin, who was searching near the king looked up and grunted softly, not quite smiling at the Hobbit, but not scowling either. Bilbo took the look as it was meant to be taken and smiled weakly at the burly dwarf in return. Dwalin looked back down, continuing sorting through the treasure and Bilbo moved on to the bath that was beckoning him.

~-~-~-~-~-~

Two weeks after Smaug's defeat and the Kings return to Erebor, Bilbo was tired of everyones attitude. It was easy to miss, this, this sickness. Madness. The dwarves went from merry and jolly at having reclaimed the Lonely Mountain to almost apathetic in the search for the Arkenstöne. Thorin was the most notable, right before Kíli and Fíli who went from their usual smiling and pranking selves to weary and goldsick corpses, only moving to find the heart of the mountain. Even little Ori stopped knitting, throwing himself next to the young princes and digging through smaller mountains of coins and jewels.

It had been two weeks of watching his friend's wear themselves down to the bone looking for a shiny rock. The longer it took to find it, the more demanding and angry Thorin had become. An angry Thorin meant an irritated Bilbo and no one liked that. So on the night of the fourteenth day of searching through the treasury, Bilbo, restless from the lack of positive response he had gotten from his family for the last few days left the bed he had made with the others in the sleeping chambers and walked over the sea of gold that he spent so many hours digging through. As he walked, he thought once again of the company and him by a warm fireplace in a warm home. If he closed his eyes and focused hard enough, he could almost hear Thorin humming, the others slowly joining their voices in on a song. 

Someone clearing their throat sounded and the startled Hobbit spun around, slipping on some coins that sent him down from where he was standing at the top of one of the small mountains. A quiet chuckle startled him once more as he hadn't heard that sound in what felt like one hundred years. Looking up from where had fallen, Biblo was met with a smile curling Thorin Oakenshields lips.

“Yes, haha. Laugh it up.” Bilbo said, even as a smile of his own twitched the corners of his mouth. “Are you going to stare at me or help me up?”

“What are you doing out of bed?” Thorin questioned, reaching down to pull the Hobbit up. Bilbo dusted himself off and straightened his clothing.

“Couldn't sleep.” He replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I thought I would take a walk around.” He looked at Thorin. His eyes seemed clearer then then they had since they arrived at the mountain. “What about you?”

“I heard you leave.” Thorin admitted. “I thought you wouldn't mind some company.”

“I won't say no.” Bilbo answered, walking towards the back of the treasury where he had found Smaug. He could still see a light imprint of the resting place for the dragon. “This is where I found Smaug.” Bilbo said quietly. Thorin looked at the spot, a frown on his face. “I was hiding, behind that pillar there,” He pointed to said pillar. “but he could smell me. He could hear my breaths and feel my air.” Bilbo's eyes glazed over in memory. 

“What happened next?” Thorin asked, standing close to the smaller being.

“He,” Bilbo stopped, swallowing. “He chased me around. I hid, and I spoke to him. Saying I wanted to steal nothing but gaze on his magnificence. ‘O Smaug the tremendous’, I had called him.” Bilbo closed his eyes. “Then he sucked in a breath, his chest glowing like a furnace. Then he let it out, a flame bigger than the biggest house in Laketown and it was coming straight at me! Thorin!” Biblos eyes snapped open, wide with panic. “He knew I was looking for the stone! He said that If I found it, he was tempted to let me take it to you. To see you go m-mad like you're grandfather!”

Thorin's face became stormy. “I will not go mad! I will be stronger than my grandfather!”

Bilbo stayed silent, which was answer enough to Thorin's unasked question.

“You doubt me?” The king asked, genuinely hurt at the idea of Bilbo not believing in him fully.

“I don't doubt you,” Bilbo said. “But I also don't doubt whatever power the gold we are standing on can have over dwarves, line of Durin or no. And,” Bilbo continued quietly, “I fear what power the Arkenstöne will have over all of us.”

“Bilbo.” Thorin said. “As long as you do not doubt me, then everything will work out.” Thorin turned and continued walking, this time back towards the sleeping quarters. Bilbo turned to follow when his foot connected to a gold chalice not unlike the one he had picked up when he first entered the mountain. He looked down and watched as it bounce down a hill of gold, down to where Smaug had laid. Peering down the small gap, something white and not gold caught his eyes. 

“No.” Bilbo whispered, walking down into the dip of gold. 

“Bilbo?”

“It's the Arkenstöne.” Bilbo said barely audible, bending down to pick it up, but the instant his fingertips brushed the surface of the oh so shiny rock, his whole body clenched, his hand grasping the jewel. For a second all Bilbo could see was white before pain erupted through first his head, then his whole body.

With a scream the hobbit collapsed, Stone gripped in his hand as his body spasmed.

“Bilbo!” Thorin shouted. Turning towards where the other dwarves were sleeping, the king screamed for Óin to come before he skidded down to where Bilbo was still screaming, eyes wide open but rolled to the back of his head. Thorin dropped to his knees next to Bilbo before he crawled back and maneuvered the smaller body into his lap to hold him still, one large arm across his chest, the other holding his hands together by his side. When Thorin caught sight of what Bilbo had in one of his hands, he tried to pry the stone from him, but instead of the smooth, cool stone he was expecting, it was like he had stuffed his arm into dragonfire. Thorin yanked his hand back before grasping the Hobbits wrists in a strong but careful hold. “Bilbo!, Look at me!”

Bilbo didn't look at him, but continued to scream until his voice was hoarse. 

“Wha-?”

“Burglar?”

“Bilbo!”

“Wha’s happen’n?”

“Mister Baggins!”

“Move!”

Thorin looked up to see Óin shove through the gathered dwarrow to get to the screaming creature. Falling next to the king, the healer grunted and swept his eyes over Bilbo.

“What happened?”

“He, he found the Arkenstöne.” Thorin said, gesturing with his head at the stone still tightly clutched in Bilbo's hand. “He touched it, but then just collapsed and started having this...fit!”

“Then get it away from him!” called out Bofur. Bombur and Dori nodded in agreement. Fíli slid down opposite of Óin, resting his hands on Bilbo's shaking body. Kíli, right next to his older brother knelt down and tried to take the stone away.

“No!” Thorin yelled out, a second to late as his youngest sister son yelped and fell backwards with a pained cry. Bilbo's screams became even louder and shrill then they were before. He also started calling out for Thorin, Kíli and Fíli, screaming ‘no’ and ‘don't go there!’ Dwain tried next before Thorin shook his head fiercely.

“We can't touch it!”

“What are we supposed to do then?”

“Will we have to cut the lads hand off?” Ori and Dori shot the thief a glare at the comment.

As an argument was about to break out amongst the Company, Bilbo sat up abruptly, his head smashing into Thorin's chin and causing his grip to loosen around the Hobbit.

There was no noise to be heard for a heartbeat before Biblo opened his mouth one more time, leaving everyone in shock and confused at what came out.

“DON'T GO TO RAVENHILL!”

~-~-~-~-~-~

When Bilbo next woke up, his throat was on fire and his head and hand were throbbing.

“Ye alright there lad?” A voice questioned him. Opening his eyes revealed Óin stirring leaves into boiling water.

“Not entirely, no.” Bilbo answered, his voice rough. He glanced around. It seemed like he was in a tent. “What happened?”

“Alot has happened since you were last lucid.” The healer stated vaguely.

“You're starting to sound like Gandalf.” Bilbo rasped, sitting up.

“Wha’ was that lad?” Óin said loudly, holding his ear trumpet up. “Care to repeat that?”

“I said you sound like Gandalf!” Bilbo spoke louder.

“Now is that what you think of me?” A familiar voice called out as a tent flap opened, revealing the wizard. “And to think I’ve lived to be sassed by Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.” The old man said, coming to stand by Bilbo’s bed. He looked down at the Hobbit fondly. “You are your mother's son.”

“You are late.” Bilbo croaked out. Gandalf huffed.

“I already told you, mister Baggins, a wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to.”

“You are late,” Bilbo repeated. He looked over at Óin who came over with a mug which was passed over to the bed ridden creature. “Whats this?”

“Somethin’ to help with your throat. I imagine it's achn’ somethin’ awful, what with all the yellin’ you done.”

“Yelling...” Bilbo said quietly, taking a sip. “What happened?”

“What do you last remember?” The healer asked.

“I remember looking for the Arkenstöne, and not being able to sleep. Thorin and I walked around the treasury and….”

There was a few minutes of silence as Bilbo thought back on the conversation they were having, then him finding the stone. Then the sights he saw after he touched the stone.

He had enough sense to put the mug down carefully.

“Thorin! Kíli and Fíli! They can't go to Ravenhill!” Bilbo gasped out, eyes wide in terror. “It's a trap! You have to tell them it's a trap! They will die! And Balin and Ori! And you! You can't go to Moria! There is a demon, a balrog! It will kill you all!”

Bilbo’s head snapped around to stare at Gandalf. “And you! You stupid old fool! You dare put such a burden as a Ring-Bearer on MY Frodo! You-” Bilbo took a few deep breaths before finishing. “I have a mind to end your existence if Middle Earth had no need for you!”

“What are you talkin’ about lad?”

“Bilbo?”

Bilbo closed his eyes, taking more deep breaths. “Where is Thorin?” He questioned as calmly as he could. “How long have I been asleep?”

“He’s in one of the healer tents.” Gandalf replied, looking bewildered.

“Two weeks.” Óin answered.

Bilbo sighed. “Has he gone to Ravenhill?”

“No! He demanded Fíli and Kíli stay away from there as well.”

“Good.” Bilbo sighed before sitting up fully. Looking at Óin, the Hobbit held out his arm. “Take me to him.”

Óin stared at Bilbo closely before nodding and taking Bilbo’s elbow, helping him up.

“He is still injured!” Gandalf protested weakly, standing in the way of the exit.

“Gandalf, you may be older than me by many millennia, but what is to come, if what I have seen will come, has made me very weary, and if I can prevent an ounce of the pain I have witnessed, then I will do what I can to do so.” Bilbo said with the weight of someone with the whole of Middle Earth and the sky above on his shoulders.

Gandalf saw the truth in the small beings eyes and nodded sadly, stepping away. “As you wish Bilbo. I will not stop you in this.”

“Thank you.” Bilbo murmured, slowly moving forwards with the healers help. His whole body ached now that he was on his feet. The two made their way towards one of many healer tents as well as tents belonging to both Elves and Men. Dwarves were also walking about, doing post war chores. Bilbo was not surprised.

“Looks like I slept through the war.” Bilbo stated, Óin grunting in agreement.

“Aye. Started a few days after you…”

“Saw visions of the future?” Supplied Bilbo.

“That what happened? All we saw was you, screaming bloody murder and seizing all over the place before throwing the Arkenstöne like it was a live nest of wasps.”

“I threw it?” Bilbo asked, a satisfied smile tugging at his face.

“Halfway across the treasury.” The healer confirmed, leading the Hobbit into a tent they were standing next to. Shrugging through the flap, Bilbo made his way over to one of the three beds inside. A elf healer was tending to the two princes who looked to be dosing. There were a few bandages wrapped around them and Fíli had his head bandaged, but they didn't look to be too bad off. When Bilbo looked over to Thorin’s bed he jumped when he saw the king was sleepily looking over at him.

“Bilbo,” Thorin murmured. “You're awake.”

“I am,” Bilbo replied, at a loss for words. “Seems I've slept through a lot.”

“You Hobbits never fail to surprise me.” Thorin stated with a faint chuckle and a grin stretching his mouth. The elf healer and Óin made their leave quietly, murmuring about what herbs would be best when infection inevitably started setting in for some of the injured.

“Hows that?”

“You slept through a war, warned me and my kin of it vaguely and snapped me out of madness.” The king's face sobered, his smile turning to a scowl, though not aimed at Bilbo. “You were right of course. You always are.”

“I’m not always,” Bilbo protested.

“When it comes to me and sense you are,” Thorin shot back, looking serious. “You saved my and my heirs lives.”

“Almost everyone could see a change in you after we entered the mountain.” Bilbo tried.

“And almost everyone started changing too.” Thorin said with a smile.

Bilbo threw his hands in the air exasperated. Thorin laughed before wincing. Bilbo came closer to inspect the leader of the company more closely, sitting down on a stool next to the cot. Thorin’s shield arm was wrapped and splinted straight at his side and a bandage peeking around his shoulder. Bilbo swore there was more underneath the sheets that covered the King under the Mountain. “How are you feeling?”

“Better than I was a few hours ago.” Thorin said.

An awkward silence fell over them as the metaphoric dragon crouched in wait in the corner of the tent. They didn't break the pregnant pause until Kíli let out a moan in his sleep, his brother responding even in sleep as the blond reached out with his arm, fingers grazing his brothers arm.

“I’m glad you are all alright.” Bilbo breathed.

“How did you know?” Thorin finally questioned. Bilbo swallowed heavily.

“When I...touched the Arkenstöne, I saw you and the boys,” Bilbo tilted his head to where the young dwarves rested. “up on what Balin told me was Ravenhill. You had sent them into the tower, but it was a trap. At the the top, Azog had captured Fíli and- and ran him through with his blade before dropping him off the tower. Then, Bolg got Kíli after he saw his brother fall.” Bilbo sniffed and shook his head as if to get the images out of his brain. 

“...What about me?” Thorin asked.

“You died, fighting Azog like I assume you had imagined.” Bilbo said angrily. “You killed him as he stabbed through you into the ice.”

“Bilbo,” Thorin sighed.

“I’m honestly surprised no one else noticed your suicidal stunts since this quest began!” Bilbo exclaimed, jumping up. “Jumping through flames, taking on trolls head on, cursing the elven-king!” an angry breath escaped the Hobbit as he listed the things that came to his mind.

“Can you blame me?” Thorin asked half heartedly. 

Bilbo shot a dry glare at the king. “Yes.”

Thorin sighed again. another pause, but this time shorter than the last one before Bilbo broke it.

“That's not all I saw when I touched the stone.”

“Oh?” Thorin made a small noise.

“Yes.” Bilbo spoke quietly. “I saw further into what I assume is the future.”

“What did you see?”

“I saw a war.” Bilbo murmured. “A War that affected everyone in Arda. From the strongest dwarf to the most nimble elf; to the bravest of Men to the wittiest of Hobbits.” Bilbo’s eyes glossed over as dark memories took over his sight. “A war that lasts two years and sees the fall of many good people as we'll as many bad.” Bilbo blinked a few times. “Including Sauron.”

“....” Thorin stares at Bilbo in shock. “The Dark One?”

“Yes.”

“Wh- when does this happen? What,” Thorin gaped, his eyes wide.

“I am going to do all I can to prevent what I saw.” Bilbo continued. “Once I am rested and have a plan, I am going to travel to Mordor. Would you supply me with a pack and food?”

“Bilbo, whats- please speak plainly to me!” Begged the King.

“I need to destroy the ring.” Bilbo said slowly, pulling a simple but perfectly round gold ring out of his pocket. “It needs to happen, soon. Before certain events play out.”

Thorin's uninjured hand came out and closed around the one holding the ring. Bilbo looked up at the dwarf with a watery but determined smile. “I will do everything I can to help you and see you through this quest, as you have done for me and mine.”

Bilbo’s eyes closed, his other hand coming up to grasp at Thorins. “Thank you. Oh Yavanna, Thank you.” The Hobbit bent over their joined hands.

They stopped talking after that, sitting in a peaceful silence. Soon, Bilbo had fallen asleep, his hand clutching at Thorin’s. Thorin was also starting to doze off when Óin came back inside. He took one look at the two before sticking his head back out the tent and asked for a small cot to be brought in. Within a short time, another cot was added to the royall ent and Bilbo was placed next to the King, hands still keeping contact.

When Bilbo awoke, he would look at Thorin with fondness in his eyes. When Thorin would wake, feeling Bilbo’s gaze on him, he would smile back at the Hobbit. When they healed enough to travel, they would head to Mordor with a company of thirteen dwarves,one wizard and a single, brave Hobbit.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you liked this, go check out my other Hobbit story!

-49 years later-

 

“Uncle Thorin!” Coursed three voices. A graying dwarf looked up from where he was bent over paperwork for a new trade agreement with Greenwood. It wasn't exactly a new agreement, so much as a renewal of the old one. Nobody would think there was so much paperwork involved with running a mountain and kingdom.

Pounding footsteps prepared the aging dwarf, who stood up and moved from behind his desk, as two other dwarrow and a small hobbit came crashing through the doors of his study, the three bodies crashing into him.

“Uncle Thorin! Kíli is telling lies again!” The small hobbit said, clinging to the King.

“I am not! Fíli was there! And I don’t lie!” Kíli said childishly, sticking his tongue out at the hobbit.

“Kíli, how old are you?” Thorin asked.

“One hundred and twenty three.” Kíli responded, confused. “Why?”

“Start acting it.” Thorin said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Fíli snickered and Frodo giggled. 

“Thorin?” A voice called from down the hall outside the study. “Thorin have you seen Frodo?”

“Uh-oh” Frodo muttered before clamering off of Thorin. “Sorry uncle   
Thorin, I need to go do something.” And with that the fauntling scampered off. Not a moment later Bilbo walked in, looking around the room.

“Fíli. Kíli.” Bilbo greeted with a smile. “Have you two seen your cousin?”

“Nope!” “Who?”

Thorin sighed at his foolish nephews and heirs. Bilbo stopped in front of the two hiers and put his hands on his hips, looking up at their innocent faces. “Now stop this foolishness. Where is Frodo?”

Both princes pointed behind the older hobbit, back into the hallway. Bilbo sighed, but still smiled. “Go and fetch him, will you? It's time for his classes.” Kíli and Fíli nodded and ran off, calling for Frodo.

“He is still escaping his tutors?” Thorin rumbled, walking behind Bilbo and wrapping his arms around the smiler being.

“Yes,” Bilbo leaned back into the kings embrace. “He is picking up on most subjects, but Sindarin is a struggle to teach, after his meeting Thranduil and getting turned down when he wanted to be held.”

“The Tree-Shagger shall not ever touch him” Thorin grumbled. Bilbo turned in his arms and huffed against his One’s chest.

“I would hope not! If I ever live to see another war like the last two I have seen, it will be too soon, and I know there would be a war should the ElvenKing lay a hair on him, or Fíli or Kíli.”

“Or yourself,” Thorin added. Bilbo looked up and smiled.

“Or yourself.” Bilbo repeated with a smirk at Thorin’s surprised look. Bilbo leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on the dwarf’s lips before backing out of the room. “Now get back to work. I will come get you when supper is ready.”

“Good luck with Frodo,” Thorin called after him. He only got a light-hearted laugh and wave in return.

The king smiled as he went back to sit behind his desk. He wouldn't trade his family for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Not betaread! Bye!
> 
> Tumblr=> Bootsrcool.tumblr.com
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/S6S16IZT)
> 
> Looking for a beta on my Hobbit stories! Send me a message if your interested!

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/S6S16IZT)
> 
>  
> 
> Bootsrcool.tumblr.com


End file.
